Una noticia inesperada
by Baluki
Summary: Wanda se entera de que está embarazada mientras ella está de expedición... e Ian está en las cuevas, sin sospechar nada. El único que lo sabe y la apoya es Jared. ¿Podrá el amor del alma y el humano sobrevivir a este inesperado acontecimiento?


**Una noticia inesperada**

**Hola! Es mi primer fic asique no aseguro que sea bueno y en fin... esta es una de las tantas versiones que tengo en mi cabeza de lo que sucede en The Host después de que Wanda tenga su nuevo cuerpo... **

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Suspiré y levanté la mirada hacia el techo del pequeño cuarto de baño. Nos encontrábamos de expedición y nos estábamos alojando en un viejo hotel de cinco pisos, que habíamos visto a la orilla del camino y que, a pesar de verse discreto y acogedor, parecía no haber recibido mantenimiento hacía años. El único baño del piso, se encontraba al lado de la salita de estar, donde habían unos cuántos sillones, con unas mesitas que sostenían pequeñas lamparitas que alumbraban la habitación y un viejo televisor. Nos habían recibido unos amables ancianos, que nos habían dado las tres piezas que pedimos sin hacer ninguna pregunta: la primera, con tres camas individuales para Aaron, Brandt y Kyle; la segunda tenía sólo una cama chica para mí; y la tercera, una cama matrimonial para Jared y Melanie.

Escuché afuera de la habitación a mis acompañantes discutiendo acerca de lo fomes que eran los programas que ponían ahora.

Me levanté del inodoro y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación color azul desteñido como un tigre encerrado en una jaula.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_ –Pensé con desesperación.

Inspiré y aguanté el aire unos segundos. Luego expiré ruidosamente y me miré en el espejo que tenía al frente.

Llevaba dos años en ese cuerpo, que estaba a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años de edad, en vez de los veinte que hacía creer a Ian. En mis últimos dos años de desarrollo algo increíble había sucedido: había crecido hasta llegar al metro sesenta, me había vuelto más fuerte gracias a los arduos trabajos que realizaba en la cueva, mis caderas se habían ensanchado y había aumentado dos tallas de sostén y una de calzado. Lo único que no había cambiado notablemente, eran mis manos que seguían pareciendo las de un bebé y mi cara, que había pasado de ser redonda a ovalada, pero seguía conservando aquellos enormes ojos inocentes color azul y rasgos infantiles, como las miles de pecas que conferían mayor inocencia a mi rostro.

_¿Qué le diré a Ian?_ –me pregunté, sintiendo como la angustia se apoderaba de cada parte de mi ser.

De repente sentí urgencia por salir de ese lugar claustrofóbico. Los ojos me escocían, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para largarme a llorar.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me encontré con mis tres compañeros de excursión que seguían levantados, que estaban cómodamente derrumbados en un sillón y miraban la pantalla de la tele con espresión de aburrimiento. Melanie y Jared ya se habían ido. Al salir del cuarto tres pares de ojos curiosos se volvieron en mi dirección.

-Wanda, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Kyle –Hace un buen rato que estabas allí dentro. Ya nos preguntábamos si no te habías escapado por la ventana

Supe que bromeaba por el tono que había usado. Últimamente no podía mirarme sin hacer un chiste de mal gusto. Pero, después de un largo tiempo con Sol pegada a él, había aprendido a confiar en mí. Si hubiera creído que podría escaparme para delatarnos no me habría dejado sola más que por unos minutos. Hacía tiempo que ya no hacía eso.

Además, seguramente me había escuchado. Vomitando.

Le miré a los ojos y sentí culpabilidad. Kyle odiaba dormir en hoteles de _parásitos_, pero ahí estaba, por mí, por Ian, quien le había pedido que me cuidara al saber que iríamos de expedición y que él no podría acompañarnos debido al tobillo que se había torcido en la expedición anterior. Después de intentar disuadirme de que me quedara con él, se había dado por vencido y le había pedido a Kyle que me acompañara y a cambio él cuidaría de Sol. Kyle había accedido, pero que esto de alojarse en_ territorio enemigo_ sin ninguna protesta era más de lo que yo esperaba que hiciera, aunque fuera por su hermano.

-¿Wanda? –insistió Kyle, esta vez con preocupación, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco –respondí con tono tranquilizador, pero supe que mi mirada me delataba – Volveré en unos minutos.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, me lancé sobre la puerta que daba al pasillo, salí y la cerré de un portazo. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras que habían al fondo del corredor.

Cuando habíamos llegado, los dueños del edificio nos habían dicho que si subíamos las escaleras llegaríamos a un espacio abierto que usaban de invernadero y que, si teníamos ganas, éramos libres de ir a verlo.

Subí los peldaños con lentitud, mientras me hundía mis pensamientos.

Recordé como casi tres meses atrás había tenido mi primera vez con Ian. Ya había intentado disuadirlo antes, puesto que yo sabía que sus hormonas debían de estarlo matándolo interiormente, pero como siempre, él había deducido por mi expresión que no me encontraba preparada y se había negado a intentarlo. Aunque yo sufría cada vez que veía el deseo en sus ojos, me sentía aliviada del grado de consideración que siempre tenía conmigo, pues de verdad no me sentía lista. Pero aquel momento, hacía unos meses, me había preparado y estaba determinada a extinguir aquel fuego en el fondo de los ojos de mi amado. Había sido maravilloso y romántico. En ese entonces, me costaba comprender por qué no lo habíamos hecho dos años antes.

Pero en esos momentos deseé que hubiera sido dos años después.

Llegué a lo alto de las escaleras donde había una puerta de vidrio con un cartel que rezaba _EMPUJE._ Apoyé mi cuerpo contra la puerta y dejé que se abriera con mi peso. Cuando llegué al aire libre me sentí dichosa, como si hubiera salido de una prisión después de estar años detrás de las rejas.

Pero inesperadamente la realidad me golpeó con una intensidad que no esperaba, quitándome el aliento y los últimos momentos de alivio y alegría que había experimentado. Las piernas me temblaron y dejaron de soportar mi peso, haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre la cerámica que cubría el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sollozar ruidosamente, dejando que las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había contenido, corrieran libres por mi cara sin tener que preocuparme de si alguien me escuchaba. Estaba sola. O al menos, eso creí.

-¿Wanda? –Escuché que me llamaba alguien –¿Te encuentras bien?

No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber de quién se trataba. Me había sintonizado demasiado con esa voz grave, masculina.

Jared.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con voz preocupada.

Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que se había agachado y estaba al lado mío.

Avergonzada, me sorbí la nariz y me sequé las lágrimas que salían convulsivamente de mis ojos. Deseé que en vez de Jared hubiera sido Ian. Mi Ian. En ese momento era mi único consuelo y faltaban semanas para que volviera a verlo.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con la cara de Jared frente a la mía. Escudriñaba mi expresión intensamente, con el ceño fruncido, seguramente buscando alguna pista de lo que me hubiera perturbado con tal magnitud. Si buscaba una pista, me dije, estaba mirando en el lugar equivocado. En mis ojos no encontraría nada más que tristeza y desesperación.

Miré alrededor en busca de Melanie, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-¿Has subido solo? –le pregunté, con un hilo de voz, sorprendida. No era común que Jared y Mel estuvieran en lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, Melanie está muy agotada. Necesita descansar. Yo, en cambio, he venido a tomar aire fresco y a estirar un poco la piernas.

Asentí. Tenía sentido.

-¿Ahora me explicarás a qué se debe ese escándalo? –Me preguntó Jared, serio.

Dudé. No estaba segura de si era una noticia fácil de llevar. A mí me estaba costando demasiado trabajo manejarlo con cordura.

-¿Es tu estómago otra vez? ¿Deberíamos llevarte a un sanador? No sabía que estuvieras tan enferma...

Sin previo aviso, una sensación de valentía me inundó y decidí no irme por las ramas.

-Jared… yo... no estoy enferma... –Un último momento de indecisión me atacó, pero decidí hacer caso omiso a la insuperable timidez de mi cuerpo anfitrión. Inhalé y exhalé unas cuantas veces, antes de soltar la bomba –Estoy embarazada.

Al principio, los ojos de Jared vagaron por mi rostro, sin procesar las últimas palabras que me había esforzado en decirle, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de revelar y en su rostro comenzó a formarse una máscara de incredulidad pura. Parecía a punto de ahogarse y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse púrpura, por lo que decidí intervenir.

-Jared, relájate, por favor. A mí también me costó creerlo al principio, pero me he ido haciendo la idea.

Éste necesitó unos cuantos segundos para volver a respirar y formular una respuesta.

- ¿Estás...? ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? –me preguntó atónito en cuanto recuperó la voz.

-Totalmente –respondí, sacando el test de embarazo que me había hecho en el baño del bolsillo. En él se veía una pequeña crucecita de color rosado que indicaba que el resultado era positivo.

-Wanda, estas cosas no siempre son correctas, a veces el resultado es erróneo… – susurró, antes de que su voz se desvaneciera por completo, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a mí. Yo sabía que estaba pensando en las evidencias del caso.

En el viaje había tenido náuseas varias veces y vomitado unas pocas, pero les había asegurado que había sido algo que había comido y que ya se me pasaría. Descansaba y dormía mucho más de lo que acostumbraba y me cansaba con mucha rapidez. Además estaban mis antojos y la acidez, dos cosas que había intentado suprimir. Sin añadir que me encontraba un poco más sensible. Las pruebas eran más que evidentes. Estaba embarazada, tanto como si a él le gustase como si no.

Pero me di cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían llegado a otra parte. La parte del _proceso_. La parte en donde Ian y yo habíamos _hecho_ aquello que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí. Supe que le estaba costando trabajo creer que Ian y yo ya hubiéramos tenido nuestra "primera vez"_._ Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y comencé a preocuparme. No sabía si había sido buena idea contarle a él antes que a los demás y, menos aún, tan abruptamente.

-Embarazada… -Susurró para sus adentros, sobresaltándome.

Levantó la cabeza y trabó sus ojos con los míos.

-¿Quiénes más lo saben? –preguntó con tono autoritario.

-Nadie más. No estaba totalmente segura de si estaba encinta hasta hace una hora atrás y he subido para respirar un poco de aire. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Pensaba decírselo a todos juntos...

Asintió pensativo. Abrió varias veces la boca para hablar varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Estaba a punto de excusarme e irme a mi pieza a dormir, ya que me sentía terriblemente cansada, cuando rompió el silencio con una sola pregunta:

-¿Cuántos?

-¿Cuántos qué? –Pregunté confundida.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? –Aclaró, apuntando con un dedo mi vientre.

-Dos meses y tres semanas –Le contesté con seguridad, posando una mano encima de mi estómago. Había sacado la cuenta exacta ese mismo día.

Me miró la zona abdominal con descaro. Me di cuenta de que buscaba alguna señal que evidenciara mi estado y vi que la sorpresa volvía a aparecer en su rostro. El pequeño bulto era apenas visible, pero era absolutamente perceptible si uno sabía qué y dónde buscar.

-¿Era por eso que estabas tan desesperada por venir? –me preguntó, con la mirada clavada en mi vientre. -¿Para asegurarte?

-Sí. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de la cueva y confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas o si eran imaginaciones mías. Supuse que un test sería lo bastante convicente y acertado.

Sus ojos se entretuvieron un rato más en el diminuto bulto que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí, antes de buscar los míos. Me miraba con seriedad.

-Mañana adquiriremos todo lo que sea necesario en la cueva y para ti -dijo con severidad -te llevaremos a un sanador para que te haga los exámenes respectivos y luego volveremos a casa. No creo que tanta presión te haga bien. Necesitas reposar.

-No es necesario suspender la misión por esto –repliqué, comenzando a arrepentirme de haberle dado la noticia. –Estaré bien en las tres semanas que nos quedan y así podremos abastecernos lo suficiente para no tener que volver a salir en varios meses…

-No, Wanda. Mañana será tu última excursión. Después de obtener las últimas cosas más urgentes nos iremos a casa y tú le contarás a Ian lo que le tengas que contar. No discutiré contigo. Punto final.

Saladas y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Tenía ganas de tirarme el pelo y gritar como una niña chica.

_Malditos cambios emocionales_ -Pensé con rabia mientras me mordía el labio, intentando contener un sollozo que luchaba por escapar de mis boca.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta corriendo y luego bajé las escaleras sin aflojar el paso.

Cuando llegué a mi pieza, abrí bruscamente la puerta.

Kyle roncaba, dormido profundamente en el sillón que había junto a mi cama. Me pregunté qué hacía ahí. Se veía tan parecido a su hermano cuando dormía…

Ian. Dentro de dos días nos volveríamos a ver. Sentí alegría, miedo y rabia. Alegría por volver a contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules, sentir su sedoso pelo negro entre mis dedos y su musculoso cuerpo entre mis brazos. Quería sentir sus dulces y suaves labios junto a los míos. Pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir insegura el hecho de no saber cómo reaccionaría ante la inesperada noticia. Después de todo, desde que yo vivía en las cuevas, ninguna mujer había estado embarazada a excepción de Sharon y aquello había sido hacía más de un año. Y por último, sentí rabia. Rabia por haberle contado a Jared. Rabia porque gracias a ello, llevaríamos menos provisiones a casa y otros tendrían que salir más pronto de lo común. Rabia porque cuando llegáramos, no podría volver a salir, para ayudar a los humanos a los que tanto amaba.

Volví a la realidad despacio, intentando relajar mi cuerpo y olvidar la furia que tenía dentro y que tanto daño me hacía.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí de puntillas hacia la pequeña cama de una plaza, ubicada en una esquina de la habitación. Rápidamente me saqué los zapatos, los calcetines y el jersey que llevaba puesto y me metí a mi cama. No me había dado cuenta de la cansada que estaba. Mi cabeza apenas alcanzó a tocar la almohada antes de que yo me quedara dormida. No supe nada más hasta el día siguiente.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Me pondré a trabajar en la segunda parte un día de estos. Reviews plis! Gracias, un beso ;* **

**_Baluki._**


End file.
